Pink Melody
by Park Hae Rin
Summary: Super Junior Fanfiction. Kim Mina awalnya hanya gadis biasa yang sangat menyukai Lee Sungmin. Gadis yang dalam pikirannya hanya belajar, bekerja, Sungmin. Hidupnya yang tenang di Singapura tanpa disadari akan berubah dengan peristiwa lain yang mengantarkannya ke kegelapan hidup - Pink Melody chap3. Batas antara fans dan cinta susah dibedakan. mind to read n review please
1. The beginning melody

Pink Melody

.

A Super Junior fanfiction

By Park Hae Rin

2012

.

Super Junior Sungmin

Kim Mina

Super Junior Kyuhyun

All Super Junior

.

Super Junior is not mine

.

.

Warning:

OOC (Out of Character), AU (Alternative Universe), Science fiction, Some typo

.

.

Don't like, Don't Read

Don't copy with credit

Don't be a silent reader

.

.

.

Chapter 1 :

The beginning melody

.

.

.

"Kita tidak akan pernah tahu kemana takdir akan membawa kita"

"Hoeeek"

"Hoeeek"

Terdengar suara muntahan dari kamar mandi seorang gadis berambut panjang ini.

"ini ga mungkin. Ini pasti salah" katanya setengah berteriak

"INI GA MUNGKIN" teriaknya keras sambil membuang test pack dari tangannya. Seluruh tubuhnya mendadak lemas.

'dua garis', itu hasil yg terlihat pada strip testnya atau kata lain "positif"

Singapura, 27 January

Pagi yang cerah di iringi suara bising lalu lalang kendaraan di sudut ibukota Singapura ini nampaknya belum dapat membangunkan si gadis keturunan Korea ini dari mimpinya. "Yes, I Do Oppa. I Do" teriaknya dalam tidur yang terlalu lama ini. Naas posisi tidurnya saat ini sudah berada di ujung singgasana kasurnya. "BraaaaaaK" badan si gadis ini pun jatuh dari kasur dan semua mimpinya usai sudah.

"Aduh. Kenapa sih bisa jatuh. Padahal sebentar lagi Sungmin oppa mau menikahiku" teriaknya setengah mengumpat pada kasurnya tadi. Dan saat matanya beralih ke jam wekernya pukul sudah menunjukan pukul 09.00. dan tandanya. "Telaaaaaaaaaat" teriaknya sambil berlari menuju ke arah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

10 menit pun berlalu, gadis ini sudah mengantikan piyama nya dengan jeans biru tua ditambah t-shirt hitam serta jaket abu-abu. "Hanya 3 jam kan di kampus . ga akan ada yang sadar aku belum mandi" ujarnya sambil berkaca didepan cermin. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi dia langsung menuju ke kampusnya. Salah satu universitas terbaik di singapura.

Bisa dibilang dia salah satu mahasiswi paling beruntung. Dia memdapat beasiswa penuh atas prestasi yang diraihnya saat ini. Di Semester 6 ini dia berniat untuk lebih baik lagi.

3 jam sudah dia berada di kampus. Tampak dia banyak mencatat dan memperhatikan detail dari dosen yang mengajarnya. "Kim Mi Na. nilaimu akhir-akhir tetap bagus. Kau tingkatkan ya, sebentar lagi ujian. Semoga beasiswamu dapat dipergunakan sebaik-baiknya" ujar seorang dosen pada gadis yang bernama Kim Mina tadi.

"Terima kasih pak" balasnya. "Kalian harus tiru kim Mina, dia hidup sendiri di Singapura ini tanpa sanak saudara dan tanpa kiriman bulanan dari orangtuanya dia masih dapat bertahan dengan baik, bahkan nilainya melebihi kalian" lanjut Sang dosen kepada mahasiswa lainnya.

"Baik Pak" jawab mereka bersamaan. Namun terdengar sedikit kalimat-kalimat yang menganggu dari para mahasiswi lain. "Siapa tahu juga, aslinya busuk" ujar mahasiswi berbaju merah. "Iya. Aku juga sering liat dia bolak-balik di hotel di tengah kota" balas mahasiswi lainnya. "mungkin sebenarnya cewek nakal tuh. Dia Yatim piatu juga kan, pasti menghalalkan segala cara untuk hidup di negeri ini" balas gadis berbaju merah lagi.

'sabar Mina. kamu pasti kuat' batin Mina yang mendengar cibiran dari para mahasisiwi lainnya. Cibiran dan hinaan sudah tak dianggap lagi olehnya.

Tiba-tiba

"Pak. Dari tadi ada bau yang tidak sedap. Apa kelas ini belum dibersihkan" ujar mahasisiwa lain yang sepertinya sangat sensitive akan hal-hal berbau kebersihan. Mina yang mendengarnya agak sedikit gelisah. Dan kegelisahannya makin menjadi saat. "Pak sepertinya bau abu ga enak itu dari meja Mina deh" lanjut mahasiswa super bersih tadi. Dan Akhirnya…

"Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk" teriak seorang anak laki-laki sambil membersihkan meja restoran. "Ga usah keras-keras napa" ujar Mina agar laki-laki ini diam. "Noona, kau juga bisa-bisanya gak mandi ke kampus" jawabnya.

"Aku kesiangan tahu" balas mina membela. "Makanya pasang alarm yang bener jangan Cuma jadi pajangan" ujar laki-laki tadi. "Udah Jun Hoo. Tapi gara-gara tadi malem aku nonton acara Super Junior Foresight jadi kesiangan deh" balas Mina. "Kau mempermalukan orang korea saja" kata Jun Hoo. "Lagipula, aku bagusnya juga Suju. Aku yang orang Korea aja gak begitu suka sama mereka" lanjut Jun Hoo.

"Sebagai sesama orang Korea, aku bilang mereka itu mempesona. Apalagi biasku. Lee Sung Min" ujar Mina. "Yayayaya. Suju terus, Sungmin terus apa bagusnya si pretty boy itu sih" tanya Jun Hoo. "Dia itu cakep tahu, eh salah manis juga. Aku mau jadi yeojanya" ujar Mina bersemangat.

"Cowok kok manis noona. Kau memang aneh" lanjut Jun Hoo. Mina mendekat ke arah Jun Hoo dan menepuk pundak Jun Hoo. "Kau kan masih kecil JunHoo. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Kalau jodoh mungkin aku bisa menikah dengan Sungmin dan punya anak-anak yang manis dan lucu." jawabnya panjang lebar.

"Kau curhat plus khayal Noona" balas Jun Hoo

"Oh ya noona kau sudah punya tiket SS3 besok 29" lanjut junHoo.

"Sudah dong. Aku kerja sambilan mati-matian demi itu" balas Mina.

"Kau harus pikirkan kesehatanmu juga. Pagi kau ke kampus, sore di restoran ini, malamnya kamu part time jadi petugas kebersihan di hotel" balas Jun Hoo menerangkan.

"Iya saeng. Aku pasti jaga kesehatan. Ayo lanjutkan kerja nanti kita dimarahi bos" jawab Mina sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jun Hoo dan pergi meninggalkannya karena ada tamu yang baru datang. Terlihat semburat merah tampak menghiasi wajah Jun Hoo.

Sementara itu di Seoul

"Hatchiiii" terdengar suara bersin dari jok tengah mobil van. "Hyung kau baikbaik saja" tanya seorang laki-laki padanya.

"aku baik-baik saja kok" jawabnya.

"Tenang. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Sebentar lagi kita akan pergi ke Singapura. Jadi jangan kecewakan fans kita disana Sungmin" balas laki-laki lain kepadanya.

Malam ini langit singapura nampaknya masih bersahabat dengan dua insan yang berjalan menembus kegelapan malam untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Hari ini. Kau gak kerja di Hotel?" tanya Junhoo. "Enggak hari ini aku libur kok. Kenapa?" tanya Mina. "Lebih baik kau berhenti saja dan akan kucarikan kerja yang lebh bagus" lanjut Jun Hoo. "Pekerjaanku kan bersih. Jadi buat apa aku harus pergi. Kau juga jangan terlalu memikirkanku, pikirkan nilaimu yang katanya kurang bagus itu" balas Mina.

"Iya pekerjaanmu memang bersih. Tapi kau kan tahu anggapan orang tentang hotel itu tidak baik" ujar Jun Hoo.

"Terserah. Yang penting aku bekerja dengan baik dan bersih. Aku ga akan menjelek-jelekan nama keluarga Kim. Ayah dan ibu pasti akan sedih kalau aku melakukan itu" balas Mina.

"Baiklah. Mendiang paman dan bibi memang orang yang hebat bisa mendidik kakak seperti ini. Tapi kalau ada masalah bilang padaku. eomma sudah menganggapmu seperti anaknya sendiri" ujar Jun Hoo. "Bibi Lee memang baik. Gomawo ya Jun Hoo. Aku sudah sampai rumah kau pulanglah" kata Mina.

"Oh ya noona, kau jangan mudah percaya dengan orang apalagi para namja. Sekarang banyak gadis yang sering dimanfaatkan" ujar Jun Hoo

memperingatkan. "Iya. Kau tahu juga aku ga punya pacar" balas Mina. "Kalau Sungmin oppa juga ga bakal kayak gitu kali" lanjut Mina.

"Artis itu penipu nomor satu nunna. Lain di hati, lain di lidah, lain juga di ekspresi mereka" sanggahnya. Mengingat omongan Jun Hoo yang makin ngelantur. Akhirnya Mina memutuskan "Sudahlah aku mau tidur, pulang aja sana" jawabnya sambil setengah mengusir.

"Iya iya" jawab Jun Hoo sambil lalu.

Setelah Jun Hoo pergi. Mina masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Aku pulang" teriaknya. Ia tahu bahwa teriakannya juga tidak akan dibalas tapi tiap hari itu yang akan dilakukannya.

Sudah 5 tahun kebiasan ini dilakukan. Dan 5 tahun tanpa ada balasan. Di umur universalnya yang baru menginjak usia ke 21 Oktober tahun ini. Ia tergolong gadis yang kuat dapat bertahan di negara orang sendirian.

Setelah membersihkan diri, akhirnya dia mencoba tidur namun matanya tetap tak dapat terpejam. Dinyalakan winamp pada laptopnya dengan mode shuffle . lagu-lagu dari SuJu pun mengalun merdu.

Sampai pada lagu S.E. O.U.L diputar, tak terasa air mata menetes di wajahnya. Sudah 8 tahun ia meninggalkan rumahnya itu dan berharap untuk kembali walau takkan ada yang menantinya.

Lambat laun matanya mulai terpejam ditengah alunan lagu penghantar tidurnya.

Mungkin dia tidak menyadari namun benang takdir akan membawanya ke peristiwa yang akan mengubah kehidupan nya. Menjauh dari kata tentram atau tenang.

Mendekatkan pada ketidakpastian dan kemunafikan hidup.

To. Be. Continue

ini baru prolog dari fanfic lama dari notes fb. author mintan ripiu ya minna-san chingudeul


	2. The Conflict melody

Pink Melody

.

A Super Junior fanfiction

By Park Hae Rin

2012

.

Super Junior Sungmin

Kim Mina

Super Junior Kyuhyun

All Super Junior

.

Super Junior is not mine

.

.

Warning:

OOC (Out of Character), AU (Alternative Universe), Science fiction, Some typo

.

.

Don't like, Don't Read

Don't copy with credit

Don't be a silent reader

.

.

.

Chapter 2 :

The Conflict melody

"Dunia mengemukakan faktanya sendiri"

.

.

.

.

.

Singapura, 29 January

"Please ya Jun Hoo. Hari ini saja aku ga bisa membantumu. Nanti malam kan konsernya SUJU" rengek Mina dalam telepon.

"Iya noona. Nanti akan kuizinkan ke bos. Asal kau harus bawa oleh-oleh buat ku lho" ujar Jun Hoo. "oke saeng" balas Mina lega.

Hari ini Mina tampil berbeda dari biasanya. Rambut hitam panjangngnya yang biasanya dikucir keatas kini terurai indah. Sedikit terlihat bergelombang karena roll semalaman. Tampak ia sedikit berdandan beda dari biasanya. Matanya, pipinya, dan bibirnya tampak berbeda dengan polesan alat-alat make up yang ada.

Cantik nampun simple dan tidak glamour. Make up yang dia pakai sangat natural. Hari ini ia tidak mengenakan t-shirt atau jeans seperti yang ia pakai biasanya. Hari ini dia memakai short dress dengan panjang selutut. Sangat manis. Short dress berwarna soft pink sangat cocok dipadukan dengan flat shoes miliknya. Karena dia tahu akan 3 jam ikut konser ini dan tak mungkin memakai high heel. Ia pun tak terbiasa dengan high heel.

"Selesai. Tapi apa ini gak berlebihan. Pakai jeans dan t-shirt juga gak masalah sih sebenernya" ujarnya sendiri sambil bercermin.

"Gak papalah sesekali lagipula kan enggak tiap hari aku ketemu oppa" lanjutnya.

"Tiket siap, aku siap, ayo jalan" teriaknya. Sambil pergi ke tempat konser

Suasana tempat diadakannya konser nampak sangat penuh padahal masih ada 1 jam sebelum konser mulai. Para ELF memadati tempat ini.

* * *

Mina POV

Tempat ini sangat ramai sesuai dengan yang kubayangkan. Akhirnya ss3 bisa kutonton. I hope I can see u oppa. Tiba – tiba kudengar pengumuman bahwa aku harus segera masuk dan menyerahkan tiket agar dapat menonton dengan tertib

Dan saat kubuka tas kecil yang dari tadi aku tenteng untuk mengambil tiket. Ternyata

"Tiketku mana" teriakku. Saat kulihat ternyata tasku disobek oleh seseorang. Sobek lumayan dalam sepertinya disobek dengan pisau atau sejenisnya.

Dompetku masih ada karena aku menaruhnya di bagian agak dalam. Namun tiket dan handphoneku hilang. Diantara ribuan orang tadi masih ada yang memanfaatkan situasi seperti Ini. Sialan!

Padahal tinggal beberapa langkah lagi….

* * *

Normal POV

Akhirnya sampai juga giliran Mina

"Miss, are you have a ticket?" tanya seorang panitia.

"Iya saya punya Pak, tapi tiket saya hilang. Liat pak tas saya malah disobek. Tiket saya dicuri" jawab Mina sambil memperlihatkan tiketnya.

"Maaf, kalau anda tidak punya tiket tolong minggir banyak penonoton lain yang ingin masuk" balas panitia tadi acuh.

"Tapi saya benar-benar punya Pak" teriak Mina.

"Izinkan saya masuk" lanjut Mina

"Anda menganggu nona. security tolong bawa dia pergi" perintah panitia tadi.

"Saya punya tiketnya pak, tapi sekarang hilang" ujar Mina yang sudah tak diindahkan lagi bahkan diusir secara tidak sopan meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Konser akan dimulai 15 menit lagi" teriak suara dari speaker menggema diseluruh penjuru.

"Sial,sial, sial siapa juga yang ngambil. Aku sudah kerja keras. Tapi kenapa hilang" teriak Mina putus asa.

* * *

Tak terasa waktu sudah berjalan 3 jam. Konser pun telah usai. Para ELF beranjak meninggalkan gedung ini dan Mina tetap berada di luar gedung menyesali kebodohannya yang menghilangkan tiket yang telah dia perjuangkan mati-matian.

"tiketmu hilang noona" teriak suara namja di seberang pada telepon

"Iya junhoo. Hapeku juga makanya aku nelpon kamu dari telepon umum. Aku ga terima." Ujar Minna sambil terisak "Sekarang kau dimana, apa harus aku jemput?" Tanya junhoo pelan

"Ga usah besok kan kau ujian saeng, aku mau cari udara segar aja" balas Mina.

"Jangan mabuk lho noona. Aku tau kau pasti akan minum kalo sedang sedih, ga ada orang yang yg mengantarmu. Pulang aja lah" balas junhoo

"Aku kan hampir 22 tahun, aku bisa jaga diri kok. Udah lah, kalau mabuk aku juga bisa panggil taksi toh dompetku masih ada, kau lupa ya aku jago taekwondo juga" ujar minna

"Tapi aku khawatir. Kau harus hati-hati" ujar junhoo yang langsung diputus sepihak oleh Mina.

Mina memang bukan peminum sebenarnya, tapi tiap kali sedih ataupun ada masalah. Dan tak ada orang yang bisa diajak bercerita itu satu2nya cara untuknya. Dan itu juga tidak akan merepotkan orang.

* * *

Sementara itu.

"Hyung kau mau kemana?" tanya si magnae kepada hyung tercintanya.

"Aku mau cari angin sebentar" jawabnya sambil memakai jaket dan kacamata hitamnya.

"Sungmin, Apa ada yang kau pikirkan, kau terlihat tidak baik" tanya sang leader padanya

"Tidak hyung. Aku mau hanya mau keluar sebentar" jawab Sungmin.

"Besok kita harus pulang. Dan jangan buat kekacauan, kembalilah secepatnya" ujar si leader panjang lebar kepada adiknya satu ini.

"Iya. Aku tahu" ujarnya malas. "Dan jangan sampai ketahuan" kata leader mereka Leeteuk.

"Apa perlu kutemani hyung" Kyuhyun menawarkan diri. "Tenang aku ga akan tersesat kok. Aku kan ga sebodoh Shindong" ejek Sungmin. Yang dibalas death glare dari Shindong.

"Kau perlu pengawal" ujar Siwon ikut-ikutan. "Tidak. Aku bisa sendiri. Aku tahu jalan keluar lainnya" jawab Sungmin dengan santai . "Bye, aku pergi dulu" ujarnya sambil lalu.

"Aku merasa, ada masalah dengan Sungmin yang tidak kita ketahui" ujar seseorang yang datang tiba-tiba dari belakang Leeteuk. "Yesung kau mengagetkan ku" balas Leeteuk.

"Iya juga menurutku bahkan sepertinya masalah ini sudah ada sejak kita di Korea" ujar Eunhyuk mendukung.

"Biarlah, hyung sendiri yang menyelesaikan masalahnya" bela Kyuhyun.

Berjam-jam Mina berjalan tanpa arah menyusuri sudut-sudut kota Singapura ini. Tiap sudut ia pandang lekat, karena tiap sudut ada memori terpendam antara dia dan appa serta eomma nya yg telah tiada. Dia juga belum menemukan tempat bersantai sejenak untuk minum atau makan. Ia melihat sebuah etalase furniture rumah khas korea disebuah toko. Rasa rindu perlahan menghampiri.

Karena terlalu memperhatikan etalase toko tadi Ia berjalan tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya, tiba -tiba saat ia beranjak pergi. "Buuukkk" tanpa dia sadari dia menabrak sesuatu.

"Sorry Mister" ujarnya sambil membungkuk. "sial kenapa aku melamun" umpatnya

"That Okay. Don't worry" balas laki-laki yang ditabraknya tadi.

"orang korea?" reflex Tanya tadi terucap laki-laki yang ditabraknya mendengar mina berbahasa korea.

Malam begitu gelap serta kacamata hitam dan syal yg menggulung leher pria tadi mina agak merasa aneh.

Nada suaranya pun tak asing bagi Mina.

Melihat laki-laki ini tampaknya sangat familiar Mina mulai berpikir.

"Sungmin oppa. Ini kau kan" ujarnya menunjuk laki-laki berjaket putih dan berkacamata hitam ini. "Anio, kau salah orang nona" ujar pria tadi, mencoba melangkah meninggalkan mina.

"Aku tahu kau Sungmin" ujar Mina setengah berteriak.

Sungmin yang tadinya ingin kabur berbalik arah dan mencoba menghentikan gadis gila ini.

* * *

"Husss, kau bisa diam ga" tanya Sungmin mulai tak sabar.

"Baik aku diam. Ini oppa kan?" tanya Mina bersemangat.

"Iya. Kau jangan ribut. Kau orang Korea?" tanya Sungmin.

"Iya. Tapi 8 tahun aku tinggal disini" jawab Mina bangga. Semburat sedih sepertinya mulai menghilang dari wajahnya. Sungmin tampaknya mulai mencerna omongan gadis ini.

"Kau hafal semua daerah disini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Iya. Di luar kepala malah. Kalau kau memintaku jadi tour guide. Aku juga bisa kok" jawab Mina.

Nice catch. Sungmin juga tidak begitu hafal daerah ini. Dan lebih baik memakai gadis ini sebagai tour guidenya.

"Oppa, mau ke daerah perbelanjaan atau lainnya, aku hafal kok" balas mina bersemangat oh

"Annyeong, kim mina imnida, 21 yo. Elf" ujar mina sambil membungkuk.

"Ne" balas sungmin singkat

"Kenapa kau keluar sendirian. Mana oppadeul lainnya?"Tanya Mina bersemangat.

"Sibuk" jawab Sungmin singkat "Oh ya kau nonton konser kami tadi bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menyusuri jalan bersama Mina

"Tiketku hilang, kecurian tepatnya. Hapeku hilang lagi" jawab Mina memelas

"Kok bisa" Tanya Sungmin tak percaya.

"Sudahlah oppa jangan dibahas lagi. Nanti aku nangis lho. Oppa mau tanggung jawab hehe" ujar Mina. "Oh ya mau kemana kita?" lanjutnya

"Apa di dekat sini ada bar?" tanya Sungmin

"Ada sih. Tapi bukannya oppa ga suka minum ya?" Tanya Mina penasaran

"Sudahlah, anak kecil ga usah banyak tanya. Antarkan saja aku kesana fansku yang baik" ujar sungmin sambil tersenyum

"Oke oppa. Oh ya aku ini hampir 22 tahun jadi bukan anak kecil, aku juga mahasiswi semester 6 lho. Aku pumpkin juga" ujar Mina bangga.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan, banyak cerita yang terucap dari bibir Mina. Dari dia yang yang seorang ELF, sampai sebagaimana kagumnya dia akan Sungmin. Obrolan mereka pun berkembang ke obrolan sehari-hari layaknya orang awan, Sungmin membalas tiap obrolannya dengan antusia membuat Mina makin bersemangat. Tak terasa mereka sampai pada tempat tujuan mereka.

"Gomawo. Udah nganterin aku. Pulanglah ini sudah malam pati orantguamu akan khawatir nanti" ujar sungmin ada sedikit rasa resah diraut wajahnya

"Aku ikut. Aku juga awalnya mau minum kok" balas Mina. "Lagipula. Dirumah juga tidak ada yang khawatir lagi padaku, aku yatim piatu" lanjutnya

"Mianhe" ujar Sungmin bersalah. "ne gwanchenayo " balas Mina sambil tersenyum

Dua orang tadi mulai memasuki Bar dan menari tempat yang strategis. Sungmin tidak ingin terlihat banyak orang dan dikenali. Mereka menemukan tempat di pojok dari ruangan tadi. Tempat ini begitu ramai dan bising.

"Pesanlah aku yang akan mentraktirmu. Hitung-hitung terima kasih sudah mengantarku, tapi awas jangan mabuk dan aku harus menggendongmu" ujar Sungmin

"Iya. Wah kalo digendong bagus juga hehehe. Gak kok aku Cuma bercanda" balas Mina.

Awalnya mereka saling bercanda lalu saling mengejek satu sama lain, tapi lama-lama dua orang ini malah betanding paling banyak , dua gelas bahkan sampai gelas ke 5. Membuat batas antaar dua orang ini makin pudar.

* * *

"Oppa liat wajahmu merah. Kau yang kalah" ujar Mina bangga

"Kau juga tahu. Liat kau seperti udang rebus" ejek Sungmin

"Aku udang rebus istimewa lho, yang akan selalu mendukung oppa kok hehehe" balas Mina

Tiba-tiba Sungmin diam tanpa kata, ekspresi wjahnya berubah sedih

"Apa benar akan selalu mendukungku" tanya Umin

"Kenapa Oppa?" tanya Mina pensaran

"Mungkin aku harus keluar dari SJ. Apa kau masih akan mendukungku?" tanya Sungmin

"Jangan bercanda oppa" balas Mina

"Banyak masalah yang aku tanggung. Pasti akan berpengaruh pada SJ, aku yakin mungkin itu jalan terbaik"

"Oppa. Kau orang baik pasti ada jalan lain"

"Sudahlah, aku juga tak tahu. Aku bingung" balas Sungmin, terlihat samar-samar wajah tampannya meneteskan airmata. Tak rela atas keputusan yang dibuatnya.

"Oppa" balas Mina sambil terisak. Ia yakin Sungmin tak mau keluar dari SJ.

"Kenapa kau ikut menangis. Kau benar-benar pabo. Uljima" goda sungmin

"Aku memang pabo. Tapi satu yang pasti aku akan selalu mendukung oppa, apapun yang terjadi. Walau aku juga cinta kalian" ujarnya sambil menangis sedikt keras

"Sudahlah jangan menangis lagi. Aku yang ada masalah kenapa kau yang menangis" ujar Sungmin

"Mollayo " balas Mina masih dalam tangisnya

'gadis yang polos dan bodoh. Sangat menarik, ternyata masih ada saat ini' pikir Sungmin

"Sudahlah diam" ujar Sungmin sambil berusaha menenangkan Mina dengan mengelus kepalanya.

* * *

Tapi tangis Mina tak ujung reda. Ia pun berusaha menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangannya. Terlihat jelas bola matanya yang jernih menjadi sembab. Tapi entah kenapa ia terlihat cantik. Kulitnya yang bersih dan bibirnya yang merah merona. Entah kenapa pikiran Sungmin beralih pada bibir gadis ini. mungkin setan sudah kuat mempengaruhinya. tangan dinginnya perlahan menyentuh bibir Mina.

"Oppa. Kau kenap" ucapnya terputus oleh ciuman yang mendarat tiba-tiba ke bibirnya

Awalnya Mina kaget atas kelakuan dari Sungmin, namun perlahan ia juga membalas ciuman tadi. Seakan mereka hanyut dalam keadaan ini. Alcohol sudah menguasai mereka . Bahkan suara keras lagu "Bad romance" seolah menjadi back sound dua sejoli yang dimabuk hasrat ini.

* * *

Sinar matahari perlahan pasti memasuki celah kecil jendela kamar, membangungkan pemilik menandakan harus mulai beraktifitas

"Ugh. Sudah pagi. Kenapa kepalaku pusing sekali" ujar Mina setengah terbangun masih dalam keadaan terpejam

Terasa lehernya sakit seakan digigit sesuatu, dan kenapa badannya terasa dingin. Bukannya AC kamarnya sedang rusak. Perlahan ia buka matanya. 'Langit-langit kamar yang terbeda ' pikirnya dan saat ia coba bangun.

Akhirnya ia tersadar hanya selimut putih yang menutupi badannya. Pakaiannya tececer disisi kamar yang lain.

"apa yang terjadi, kenapa begini. Kenapa aku ga berpkaian. Ini dimana" tanyanya tak percaya

Dikamar yang besar ini ia sendirian,ia mencoba memputar ulang memorinya

malam tadi ia mabuk bersama sungmin dan

* * *

"ANNIIIIIIIIIIII" Teriaknya sejadi-jadinya. Ia sudah berbuat kesalahan besar dalam hidupnya

namun penyesalan selalu telambat.

kadang benang takdir berkata lain. Mengharuskannya kita berbalik jauh dari apa yang telah direncanakan menuju titik lain dari kehidupan. yang mengharuskan kita bertanggung jawab atas hal yang kita akibatkan.

To. Be. Continue

.

.

.

Spoiler

"Aku pasti mimpi ini tidak mungkin benar"

"Bukannya hubungan kita sudah selesai"

"Gugurkan. Itu jalan terbaik"

.

.

A/n: Ini ff apa sih ==. Mian abal-abal ini rate T kok masih aman. Bukan rate M tapi kok berkembang kesana *plak*, cma chap ini kok yg kyk gitu.


	3. Melody of disaster

**Pink Melody**

.

A Super Junior fanfiction

.

By Park Hae Rin

2012

.

Super Junior Sungmin

Kim Mina

Super Junior Kyuhyun

All Super Junior

.

.

.

Super Junior is not mine

.

.

.

Warning:

OOC (Out of Character), Semi canon, OC (Original chara), Some typo

.

.

.

Don't like, Don't Read

Don't copy with credit

Don't be a silent reader

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3 :

Melody of disaster

"Tahukah kau hidup ini tak seindah cerita dongeng"

.

.

.

"Noona mau makan apa hari ini. Aku traktir deh. Aku baru gajian nih. Lumayan bulan ini shift kan lebih banyak darimu" ujar JunHoo pada Mina.

Namun tak ada jawaban pun terucap dari bibir Mina, matanya menerawang entah kemana. Badannya masih disini. Namun pikirannya merantau pada tempat lain.

"Noona" ujar Jun hoo setengah berteriak.

"Iya, kenapa? " jawab Mina sedikit kaget.

"Kau gak denger ya Noona. Ayo kita makan, aku mau traktir Noona. Kenapa sih udah seminggu ini Noona sering banget melamun. Abis konser SS3 kemaren sampai sekarang gitu terus" ujar Jun Hoo panjang lebar.

"Gak papa kok. Ga usah saeng. Uangnya kamu tabung aja" jawab Mina pelan.

"Noona kau kenapa sih? Masa Cuma gara-gara ga bisa nonton SS3 kau sampai kayak gini , nanti kamu bisa sakit Noona. Akhir-akhir ini makan mu juga susah lho" ujar Jun Hoo memperingatkan Noonanya ini.

"Ga papa. Aku baik-baik aja, aku pulang dulu ya. Shiftku udah selesa kok" ujar Mina sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Aku antar, aku juga udah selesai, tumben akhir-ahir ini noona ninggalin aku mulu" ujar Jun Hoo bergegas menyusul Mina yang semakin menjauh.

* * *

Langit kota singa ini nampak mendung . Akan ada hujan deras malam ini. Hujan di bulan Februari memang biasa namun kali ini sangat berbeda bagi gadis yang belum genap berumur 21 tahun ini. Hujan akan menambah rasa bersalahnya. Rasa bersalahnya terhadap dirinya yang sudah kotor dan pendosa ini. Jalanan makin ramai. Orang-orang seakan bergegas pulang ke rumah sebelum hujan menyambut mereka di jalanan ini.

"Ini makanlah buat ganjal perut. Dari tadi siang kau ga makan" ujar Jun Hoo sambil menyerahkan chess burger ke arah Mina.

"Gomawo" ujar Mina pelan

"Oh ya Noona kau masih ingat Lee Min young teman kuliahku yang dulu tetanggamu itu" tanya Jun Hoo di sela-sela menyantap burgernya.

"Iya aku tahu. Anaknya yang cantik itu kan, yang kalem itu kan. Emang kenapa?" tanya Mina mulai penasaran.

"Dia keluar semester ini dari kampus" ujar Jun Hoo.

"Kok bisa. Dia kan pintar, keluarganya juga mapan kan" jawab Mina tak percaya.

"Dia malu, dia udah gak tahan digosipin anak-anak lain" balas Jun Hoo.

"Waeyo. Kok bisa?" tanya Mina.

"Dia hamil Noona, pacarnya gak mau tanggung jawab sama bayi yang dia kandung. Satu kelasku aja sampai gak ada satupun yang percaya Min Young hamil. Di kampus kan dia terkenal kalem dan gak macem-macem. Tapi memang sih ada gossip buruk yang bilang dia sering keluar masuk hotel dengan pacarnya itu" Ujar Jun hoo panjang lebar.

Bagai disambar petir Mina mendengar omongan Jun Hoo, badannya tiba-tiba lemas tak sanggup berdiri. Ia terjatuh di trotoar tempat nya tadi berjalan.

'aku gak mungkin hamil. Gak akan, aku Cuma melakukannya sekali' batin Mina

Namun pikiran mengarah di kejadian malam itu. Malam dimana ia melakukan kesalahan sangat besar, untuk dirinya dan ,masa depannya.

"Noona kau kenapa?" tanya Jun Hoo melihat Mina terjatuh. "Kau sakit. Ayo aku antar ke dokter" ujar Jun hoo sambil membantu Mina berdiri.

"GAK AKU GAK MAU KE DOKTER" ujar Mina setengah berteriak.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jun hoo bingung melihat Mina berbeda dari biasanya.

"Gak papa saeng. Gomawo udah nganterin aku. Mulai dari sini aku naik taksi aja. Aku Cuma kecapekan" jawab Mina pada Jun hoo yang kebingungan.

* * *

Seoul, Korea Selatan

"Baik Mulai sekarang Eunhyuk-ssi dan Sungmin-ssi akan ambil bagian dalam SJ-M. Persiapan pembuatan mini album SJ M terbaru akan segera dimulai jadi masing masing dari kalian semua diharap sudah mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin dan yang terpenting jaga kondisi kalian jangan sampai ada yang sakit" ujar seorang pria paruh baya kepada 8 namja di depannya.

"Baik pak sutradara. Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik" ujar namja paling tinggi diantara mereka.

"Iya kan?" lanjut Siwon , namja tadi kepada member lainnya.

"Iya" ujar mereka bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Hyung. Kata orang-orang official, minggu lalu kau telat pulang ke hotel ya?" tanya namja berkulit putih ini pada hyungnya.

"Heh tikus putih. Kau masih kecil mau tahu aja. Salah sendiri kenapa pulang duluan" ujar namja lain yang menjawab pertanyaan namja berkulit putih tadi.

"Kyuhyun- hyung, jangan panggil aku tikus putih lagi" ujar namja ini sedikit ngambek

"Biar. Emang tikus putih kan" ujar si evil maknae ini puas

"Kyuhyun, henry kenapa kalian yang ribut. Sungmin-ssi yang ditanya kan malah bingung" ujar Zhoumi menengahi.

"Iya aku kena marah saeng. Aku terlambat pulang" ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan-jangan hyung bermalam dengan seorang tuh sampai telat hehe" ujar Henry ceplas-ceplos yang disambut deathglare dari Zhoumi mengisyarakatkan mochi sudah terlalu jauh bertanya.

"Kau mau tau Saeng?" tanya Sungmin dengan ekspresi tak seperti biasanya

"Henry Cuma bercanda kok hyung" Balas Zhoumi menyadari mood sungmin kurang baik

"Iya hyung" balas Henry mengiyakan omongan Zhoumi.

"Zhoumi, Henry kalian dipanggil sutradara" ujar Donghae yang 'menyelamatkan' mereka berdua

.

.

.

* * *

"Sebenarnya aku juga penasaran lho hyung" ujar kyuhyun. Saat ini hanya ada dia dan Sungmin. Tak ada member lain yang menganggu mereka.

"Wae?" tanya sungmin penasaran dengan saengnya satu ini.

"Dibalik bau alcohol yang kau bawa saat pulang, ada sedikit baru parfum yang gak aku kenal. Dan aku tahu itu parfum wanita" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Aku gak mau berspekulasi macam-macam tapi kau harus ingat konsekuensi kita sebagai idol" lanjut Kyuhyun sambil meninggalkan sungmin dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"Aku juga tahu. Kejadian malam itu tak akan terjadi lagi" ujar Sungmin pelan.

Singapura, 14 February at 9 AM

"Jadi kelemahan pengendalian dalam software ini dapat kita atasi dengan penambahan system seperti di hal 234" ujar dosen berbadan besar di depan kelas dengan mengebu-gebu. Padahal siswa siswinya mulai bosan mendengar ocehannya. Malah sebagaian mahasiswinya asyik berdandan. Yah kalian tau ini kan tanggal 14 Februari ,hari valentine. Namun perhatiaan mereka tiba-tiba berubah

"Ukkhh" ujar Mina tertahan. Sekarang pandangan para mahasiswi beralih pada Mina. Mereka memandang Mina dengan curiga. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Mina seperti ini. Hampir seminggu ini ada 3 kali kejadian ini berlangsung di kelas.

"Kenapa Mina kau masih tak enak badan?" tanya Dosen tadi yang ikut mengalihkan perhatiaanya kepada Mina. "gak papa pak. Aku hanya masuk angin Pak lanjutkan saja" balas Mina.

"Baiklah karena waktu kita telah selesai kita akhiri sampai disini saja" ujar Dosen tadi menutup pembelajarannya.

.

.

.

.

"Hooek, hooek, hooek" Akhirnya Mina memuntahkan hampir seluruh sarapannya tadi pagi. Dari tadi saat kuliah sudah dia tahan untuk tidak memuntahkannya, tapi sia-sia.

"Hari ini udah 2 kali aku muntah" ujar Mina lemas sambil membersihkan dirinya tiba-tiba

"Hey kau liat wajahnya tadi. Dia bilang masuk angin, tapi masak masuk angin hampir seminggu ini. Dia nahan mau muntah kan. Aku tau kok" ujar suara dari balik toilet Mina berada

"Iya. Heh jangan-jangan dia hamil. Bakal dicabut dong beasiswanya" balas gadis lain

"Ha, hamil. Gak mungkin mana ada yang mau sama dia. Bukannya dia pintar kok mau-maunya harus hamil diumurnya yang belum ada 21 tahun. Dia terlalu bego. Sudahlah jangan bahas dia lagi. Nanti malam aku mau pergi kau mau ikut?" tanya gadis pertama tadi pada temannya sambil meninggalkan toilet

"Aku ikut yah. Oh ya kalo perkiraanku benar si Mina pasti jadi gossip bagus tuh hahhaha" balas gadis lainnya.

'Ya Tuhan mengapa begini. Apa aku benar-benar hamil. Aku gak mau untuk mengeceknya aku takut Tuhan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan' ujar Mina dalam hati sambil menitikan airmatanya.

"Kau lebih cantik begini Mina" ujar laki-laki-laki ini pada Mina sambil mengelus pipi Mina yang merah padam karena bercampur malu dan mabuknya.

"kau bohong, pasti semua gadis juga kau bilang begitu kan" balas Mina

"Aku gak bohong" ujar laki-laki ini pada Mina sambil menyentuh pundaknya Mina perlahan.

"aku gak percaya oppa" jawab Mina makin bersemu merah.

"Neomu saranghaeyo" balas laki-laki tadi sambil mengecup bibir Mina perlahan sambil lagi-lagi mengelus pipi Mina .

Ciuman ini lama-lama makin memanas, Mina pun mulai mengikuti 'alur ini'. "neomu saranghae oppa" balasnya.

Kedua insan ini hanyut dalam dunia mereka.

* * *

"OMO" ujar Mina yang bangun dari mimpinya. Napasnya terengah-engah

Dilihatnya jam dinding kamarnya menunujukkan pukul 6 malam. Sudah 2 jam dia tertidur.

"Omo. Kenapa semakin lama peristiwa itu makin jelas" ujar Mina penuh penyesalan. "Kenapa aku harus mengingatnya" ujarnya lagi.

Ting tong ting tong

Bel rumah Mina berbunyi kencang, ada tamu yang datang. "Sebentar. Siapa ya?" ujar Mina masih dalam kamar beralih ke arah ruang tamu untuk menerka tamunya.

"Annyeong" ujar Jun Hoo setelah pintu rumah.

"Kau. Aku pikir siapa?" ujar Mina malas

"Jiah kok malas gitu. Ayo kita pergi. Noona udah janji ikut aku nonton film lho. Pasti lupa" balas Jun Hoo

"Omo. Aku lupa. Tunggu sebentar ya. Aku ganti baju dulu" jawab Mina.

"Ne" ujar Jun Hoo bersemangat

.

.

"Kenapa bioskop ini ramai baget sih, ini kan bukan hari minggu" ujar Mina kaget melihat banyak orang

"Hei noona, ini valentine jadi maklum dong banyak orang" balas Jun Hoo.

"Masa sih?" tanya Mina masih tak percaya, akhir-akhir ini dia terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri sampai lupa tanggal dan hari.

Disekelilingnya banyak pasangan dengan rentang usia bermacam-macam dari remaja, dewasa bahkan sampai pasangan orangtua muda datang dengan membawa anaknya.

"Noona. Bayi yang digendong ahjummma itu lucu ya" ujar Jun Hoo pada Mina

"Ne" ujar Mina malas

'aku harus periksa sebelum masalah ini membesar' batin Mina setelah melihat bayi tadi.

.

.

"Pemakaiannya tinggal teteskan urine disini kan" ujar Mina sambil melihat bungkus testpacknya.

Testpack yang tadi dia beli setelah berpisah dengan Jun Hoo setelah menonton film. Tak mungkin ia mengajak Jun Hoo membeli testpack kan.

Dengan perasaan was was ia teteskan cairan urine itu. Rasa mual ynag sempat hilang tiba-tiba muncul lagi. Lebih mual daripada tadi pagi. Mungkin karena ia pulang terlalu larut juga.

* * *

"Hoeeek"

"Hoeeek"

Terdengar suara muntahan mulai menghiasi kamar mandi gadis berambut panjang ini. Ia beralih melihat pada testpack yang telah dia beli tadi. Pasti prosesnya sudah selesai.

.

.

.

"ini ga mungkin. Ini pasti salah" katanya setengah berteriak

"INI GA MUNGKIN" teriaknya keras sambil membuang testpack dari tangannya. Seluruh tubuhnya mendadak lemas.

Ia jatuh tersungkur di kamar mandi yang basah ini.

'dua garis', itu hasil yg terlihat pada testpacknya atau kata lain "positif".

Mina positif mengandung anak dari Lee SungMin

"AKU GAK MAU INI CUMA MIMPI. TUHAN TOLONG AKU" teriaknya menjadi-jadi sambil mengacak-acak rambut panjangnya.

"Aku gak mau hamil. Aku benci" tangisnya pecah malam ini. Airmtanya terus menetes tak terhenti.

.

.

.

.

_Di dunia ini tak ada kisah yang seindah dongeng bahkan dongeng pun banyak yang berakhir tak bahagia. Tergantung kita yang menjalankan. Ini akan berakhir bahagiakah. Hanya takdir yang tahu._

_._

_._

_._

_To Be Continue_

a/n: apa apaaa ini *author stress berat*

pengen tau lanjutannya review yah hehehehehehe *ngarep*


End file.
